It's Surprisingly Not You
by kasumikasumi
Summary: Justin, Alex and Max think they see Juliet but is it really her?
1. Chapter 1

-1Don't own Good Luck Charlie or Wizards of Waverly Place.

Chapter 1: Trip To New York

Story Preview.

Teddy put on her final stitch of makeup, some sheer pretty lip gloss. She headed out of her bedroom and went down stairs. She then heard her father yell something. Strangely, she couldn't understand it.

"What did Dad say?" Gabe asked.

"I don't know." Teddy said.

"We just won a trip to New York." Bob said as he exited out the door.

"What? How?" Teddy said.

"Well, your mother has always wanted to go there." Bob said.

"I called it at this number on the radio and I won. They just asked me some music trivia questions about my favorite singer Shannon." Amy said.

"Oh wow." Teddy said.

"We're leaving next week." Bob said.

"Huh? We're are you going?" PJ asked.

"To New York, next week!" Bob said.

"You're going to New York?" PJ asked.

"We all are. During next week when summer vacation starts." Bob said.

Meanwhile at some other time because of time difference.

"We are so going to have fun." Zeke said.

"It's just school." Alex said as she ate her cereal.

"Yeah, and I'm so excited." Zeke said.

"Why point that out know." Alex said.

"Because summer starts and as much as I like school, this year's snow cone party is going to be off the hook." Zeke said.


	2. Chapter 1 Continued

-1Don't own Good Luck Charlie or Wizards of Waverly Place.

It's Surprisingly Not You

Chapter 1: Trip To New York (continued)

Meanwhile.

"Going to New York." Bob said.

Meanwhile

"Stupid radio contests. How about you know, something interesting. I already live in New York. Freaking spazz people" Alex said while groaning.

"It's a special opportunity for people who don't live in New York." Harper said.

"I want to go to the beach." Alex said.

"Justin is such a dork." Alex said.

"I don't know any of those big words Justin is using." Alex said.

"This is so interesting." Justin says on the other end of the phone.

"I can't wait to go to the mall." Alex says.

Justin then says bye and abruptly hangs up the phone.

"Who was that Justin." Harper asked curiously.

"My girlfriend." Justin said.

A day later

"I can't believe it!" Justin said to Zeke.

"Discovered you were an alien?" Alex said while rolling her eyes.

"No, little sister. I have a date." Justin said happily.

"Poor girl." Alex said.

Justin and Zeke go upstairs.

"Man, I thought he'd never get over Juliet." Alex said.

"Getting over someone isn't easy." Harper said.

"What? You just told him to move on and poof." Alex said.

"Well…" Harper said.

"And another thing, remember how long you were obsessed with my brother." Alex said.

"I wasn't obsessed." Harper said.

"Whatever. You made him a hair sweater and stuff." Alex said.

"So, what does that have to do with it." Harper said.

"I don't know. I just like bringing wacky stuff like that up." Alex said while laughing.

"Well, doesn't matter. I have Zeke now." Harper said.

"How is that first kiss going?" Alex said.

"We haven't kissed yet. At all." Harper said.

"Well time is money or something like that." Alex said.

A week later.

Meanwhile

A week later

"Come on you guys." Amy said to Gabe and P.J.

"I hate it here. I wish I was there with you." Ivy says on the other end of the phone that Teddy is talking through.

"It's almost time to get on the plane." Bob said.

About many hours later, the Duncans are getting off a plane.

"Finally here in New York city." Bob said.

"I wish the beach was close by." Amy said.

"I really need to use the bathroom." Gabe said.

"When are we going to eat?" P.J. said.

"So many places to choose from." Bob said.

"How about the famous Waverly Sub Station. I hear they got the best food." Teddy said.

"Ok then let's go." Gabe said.

Soon enough the Duncans are there. Upon entering, Justin then looks up from the table after writing something down and gasps.

"Juliet?" Justin said.

There is no answer. Justin then scurries up to Teddy.

"Juliet?" Justin says.

"What if this is just more magic by Alex." Justin though.

"Umm, hi, I'm not Juliet. I'm Teddy. Teddy Duncan." Teddy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Good Luck Charlie/Wizards of Waverly Place/Hannah Montanna.

Chapter 2: Great Look Alike Mystery Solved?

"Teddy? What?" Justin said.

Suddenly Alex discovers Teddy and walks up to her.

"Juliet?" Alex said.

"I'm Teddy." Teddy said.

"Teddy?" Alex said confused.

"Teddy?" Justin said confused.

"You're a look alike, perhaps. Like I look a lot like Mikayla." Alex said.

"I don't see it." Justin said.

"Hmm. Mikayla?" Teddy said confused.

"You know Mikayla the singer?" Alex said trying to be all suave.

"I don't see it either." Teddy said.

"Oh come on you people." Alex said.

"Well then if you are Teddy, what's my favorite food?" Justin said.

"Umm… huh? I don't know. Weirdo." Teddy said.

"Wow, you must not be Juliet then." Justin said.

"Told you." Teddy said.

"Wow, you sure do look like her though." Alex said.

"Who is this Juliet anyways." Teddy asked.

"Justin's ex-girlfriend." Alex said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Teddy said.

"It's okay, it happened awhile ago." Justin said.

"The square root of pie is…"

"Wow, I have no idea what he is talking about."

"Wow, you're really not Juliet. Juliet understands like all of his geek talk."

"Wow, looks like me but doesn't act like me, interesting."

"I'm really digging the food here."

"I know right"

"Wow, it's Juliet?"

"Did you guys do another spell again."

Alex laughs nervously.

"He means go through a spell like a phase, yeah, Justin had a phase of troll dolls now he collects Barbies"

"Hey! I don't!" Justin said.

"Ok but there still dolls." Alex said.

"Action figures." Justin said angerly.

"Action figures, huh" Gabe said.

"Yeah." Justin said.

"Wow I'm like in grade school and I don't have any of those."

"Interested"

"No." Gabe says while laughing.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with action figures" PJ says.

"Playing? Playing!" Justin says.

"I collect. I collect." Justin says.

"Whatever." Gabe and PJ says.

"I think the collection of action figures is interesting." Harper says.

"Just another reason why Harper makes a good girlfriend." Zeke says.

"Oh Zeke." Harper says.

"Tra la la blah blah blah." Alex says.

Alex meets with many puzzled faces.

"It's my new phrase." Alex says.

"Well, I think it's time that we go." The Duncans say.

"OK, Bye." Teddy says.

"Bye." They all say.

"Wow, a girl who looks like Juliet." Justin says.

"Hey, wait up, do you go to our school." Juliet asks.

"No, I live in a different city. We're visiting." Juliet says.

"Oh." Justin says.

Justin walks back in.

"You know, something doesn't make sense." Justin says.

"What? How geeky you are?" Alex says.

"No, why Teddy looks so much like Juliet." Justin says.

"You're still on that." Alex says.

"Wait, didn't Juliet have a relative named Teddy." Harper said.

"Oh yeah." Alex says.

"That explains it." Justin says.

"Does it really… After all I look like Mikayla." Alex says.

"You seriously don't think you look like her, right?" Justin asks.

"What and you seriously think I don't." Alex questioned.

"No." Justin says.


	4. Chapter 4

-1I don't own Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place, Hannah Montanna or That's So Raven.

Chapter 3: Another Encounter

Justin's Journal Entry-

Today, one of the weirdest things happened. I met this girl. She looked just like Juliet only she ended up being one of her relatives named Teddy. Then this means that Teddy is a vampire also? Does Teddy know about magic?

I think I might be falling in love with Teddy….

[End of entry]

"Good morning, Alex, reading magazines I see again." Justin said.

"I'm not even reading, hello. Just looking at the pictures." Alex said.

"Yeah, that does sound about right." Justin said.

"I'm supposed to read a book for class. Man, what good is reading when I have a brain. What do I need to learn now?" Max said.

"That made no sense." Justin said.

"Exactly." Max said.

"I really hate this couple." Alex said while looking at a picture in her magazine.

"There all a bunch of freaks." Alex says while rambling on a bit.

"Hello, Alex." Harper says.

"Hey, Harper." Alex says.

"Alex, I got another date with Zeke tonight." Harper said.

"Great, just play it cool." Alex said.

"Got it." Harper said.

"Man, that Teddy girl is so cool." Alex said.

"First, you had to like my girlfriend now this…" Justin said.

"Yeah, I'm just as creeped out as you are." Alex said.

"I wonder if we'll ever see Teddy again." Alex said.

"Maybe." Justin said with a tiny shred of hope.

"It was your turn to wash the dishes last night, Alex." Justin said.

"Right and it's turn to get a girlfriend." Alex said with a laugh.

"Alex, I'm serious." Justin said with a serious look.

"Oh, Justin, you worry way too much." Alex said.

"Last thing I'm doing is worrying about you." Justin said.

*Downstairs

Alex is taking orders while Justin is sitting at a table with a group of his club friends.

"Oh hey." Alex said while almost dropping everything she was doing.

"You know something. I just discovered that the Justin my cousin was dating was your brother, Justin." Teddy said.

"Hello." Justin says as he walks up to Teddy.

"Hey." Teddy said.

Justin's thoughts- What am I thinking? I can't ask her out. It's probably just me not being over Juliet yet.

"It's my boyfriend's birthday today, I really wish he was here, you know." Teddy said.

"Ah." Alex said.

"Boyfriend?" Justin said.

"Ah huh, his name is Spencer." Teddy said.

Justin's thoughts: She has a boyfriend. Well, no surprise, right? She's gorgeous. Oh crap what am I thinking?

Harper's thoughts: Is it just me or was there something wrong with Justin's reaction. You know the way he's been looking at Teddy… Oh my gosh…

Alex's thoughts: I really want some cake.

Justin's thoughts: If her cousin is a vampire then that would make her…

"I haven't seen my sister though. She died." Teddy said.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Alex said.

"Really?" Justin said.

Justin's thoughts: Why did I just say really? Maybe she's not really dead, I mean… what?

"It happened awhile ago." Teddy said.

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"I'm sorry." Justin said.

"Well, I'll see you. Got to run some errands." Teddy said.

"So how much longer are you staying?" Alex asked.

"It'll be three days left tomorrow." Teddy said.

"Will we ever see you again?" Alex said.

"Oh I'm sure of it. You can stay with us." Alex said.

"Harper doesn't take up much room after all." Alex said.

"You don't know if mom and dad are going to let you do that." Justin said.

"Mom, can Teddy stay with us for awhile." Alex asked.

"Sure." Theresa said.

"Great." Teddy said.

"Is it even fine with your folks?" Justin asked.

"I'm sure it is." Teddy said.

3 hours later

"Man, that Teddy girl really looks like Juliet. I can see how there cousins." Zeke said.

"Yeah." Justin said.

"Don't you have a cousin that lives in San Francisco." Zeke asked.

"Yes." Justin said.


	5. Chapter 5

-1I don't own Good Luck Charlie, Wizards of Waverly Place, Hannah Montanna or That's So Raven.

Chapter 4: Tell Teddy?

Justin's Journal:

Teddy has a boyfriend. I must recover. I have to stop it. After all, it's to awkward, right?

[End of Justin's journal]

"Hello." Justin said while sweeping the floor.

"Hey." Teddy said.

"This place is great." Teddy said.

"Your brother still at that music thing." Justin asked.

"Yeah." Teddy said.

"Did you know that the hotel has a spa." Teddy said.

"No." Justin said.

"You don't want to go in there." Teddy said.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to go in there." Teddy said.

"OK." Justin said puzzled.

Later that day

"Maybe we should do a mind erase spell on Teddy in the future?" Alex said.

"What?" Justin in his usual anger panic mode.

"We could ask her if she knows about Juliet being a vampire…" Alex said.

"Look, Alex, we can't do that." Justin said.

"If she doesn't know, we can always do the mind erase spell." Alex said.

"No it's out of the question." Justin said.

"What is out of the question." Jerry said while overhearing a bit of the conversation.

"Nothing, Dad." Alex said.

"Jerry, who stacked the cups this time." Theresa called out.

"Oh come on, I told Harper we're wizards." Alex said moments after.

"What does that have to do with anything." Justin asked annoyed.

"Right, I'll ask anyway." Alex said cheerfully.

"Don't do it Alex." Justin said.

"I think I should anyways." Alex said.

"Hey you guys." Teddy said.

"Hey." Alex said.

"I was just watching your friend (Zeke) dance over there. He can't really dance though." Teddy said.

"We know." They said in unison.

"So, Teddy, do you like to read?" Justin asked.

"Huh? Don't really like to read except like magazines." Teddy said.

"My kind of person." Alex said.

"Hey!" Harper said while coming over to the conversation.

"That's a shame." Justin said.

"Anyways…" Alex said.

"You know that Juliet is really a vampire right. That means you must be like part vampire or something." Alex said.

There was a moment of silence. Zeke hadn't heard the conversation while still dancing. Justin stood there in horror while in a way, he wanted to know but he wasn't about to sabotage something in order to get it.

"Alex watches too much TV." Justin said.

"So Juliet, you like the food here, huh." Justin asked.

"Huh?" Teddy said.

Teddy starts laughing

"You guys are funny." Teddy said.

"Really?" Alex said with a smile.

"My cousin died." Teddy said in a serious tone.

"Really? You think so?" Alex said.

"Yes. What else would I think? She has disappeared way out there." Teddy said.

"What do you mean way out there?" Alex said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Teddy said.

"She's joking, she's joking about the vampire thing." Justin said.

"Oh right, of course." Teddy said while laughing.

"Yeah, I am." Alex said.

"Just came to stop by. You've been such good friends." Teddy said.

"Alex a good friend?" Justin said while laughing.

"Right. I was going to go to my brother's music audition today." Teddy said.

"Oh wow, best wishes to your brother." Justin said.

"Thanks, bye." Teddy said while in a rush.

"I wish I didn't have this crappy work shift. There's no one here to wait on anyway." Alex said while bored.

Justin's thoughts: That was so close

Teddy exited the sub station.

"Hello." A voice said to Teddy.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any other shows (for more information, check other chapters).

It's Surpingly Not You

Chapter 5: Teddy's Final Day

A little hint of Jarper in this story, don't like don't read.

"Good morning." Alex said.

"Good morning." Justin said.

"Teddy is going home today." Alex said.

"Yeah, she was so great." Justin said.

"She still is." Alex said.

"That's what I meant." Justin said.

Later that day

"Well, I would write you." Justin said to Harper near the airport.

"Right but don't read." Teddy said.

"Right." Justin said.

"Really gonna miss you." Alex said with a hug.

"Really going to miss you too." Teddy said.

"Yeah, same here." Justin said.

"Did you guys know it's free nachos day at our competition sub station." Max said.

"Well, bye Russos." Teddy said with a wave.

"Bye Russos." Everybody else said.

"Bye Duncans." Everybody said.

Farewell

Only time will tell

If we ever meet again

It'll be pure bliss

I'm already missing you

Back at the sub station:

"Sub way station isn't open for another hour." Alex said.

"Man, it's so early." Justin said.

"I want my sleep in till Sunday day back." Alex said.

"Lazy Alex like always." Justin said.

"So?" Alex said.

"You know I almost told her I liked her." Justin said with a laugh.

"Huh." Zeke said.

"You mean you liked that Teddy girl." Zeke said.

"Yeah." Justin said.

"I almost got this conversation, I think." Max said.

"Maybe we could get to know each other more." P.J. said.

"Yeah, that might actually be nice." Gabe said.

"Man, here we go again. Long lines and a long ride." Gabe said.

"School is starting soon." Alex said.

"Yeah it'll be one way to keep busy." Justin said.

"Yeah, but I'm still not planning on doing much." Alex said.

"Like I said before, same lazy Alex." Justin said.

"Ahh school, here I come school cake day." Max said.

2 days before:

"Loving this snow cone party." Zeke said.

"I like to mix the colors." Max said.

Years later

"Hello." Juliet said from behind a closed locker.

"Teddy?" Justin said.

"Yeah, it's me, how have you been doing?" Teddy asked.

"Great." Justin said.

"I'm going to college here." Teddy said.

"Me too." Justin said.

"Isn't this a great college?" Teddy said.

"The best." Justin said.

"Oh." Teddy said.

"You heading off to class too soon?" Teddy asked.

"No, in fact, I just got out of class." Justin said.

"Oh." Teddy said.

"I'm waiting for my girlfriend." Justin said.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend, since when?" Teddy said.

"Teddy, I told you I had a girlfriend on the phone, remember?" Justin said.

"Oh right, that same girlfriend." Teddy said.

"Right." Justin said.

"It's just hard to believe. You guys have been going out for so long." Teddy said.

"I know." Justin said.

"Well, bye." Teddy said.

"Bye." Justin said.

"Hello, Teddy." A girl said to Teddy as she walked by.

"Hey there." Justin said.

"Hello." The girl said.

The girl was a Harper.

I'm kind of not in a fanfic mood right now. Nothing personal.

The End


End file.
